Truth or Dare
by Y0Y0ILLUSER
Summary: a small insanity story of what happens when two XS fans get together and chat online...


**Yoyo: now this is something that is quite weird!i was chatting with a good friend of mine on instant messenger and she told me to submit the funny story i had made up there on i decided to...and here it is!all i did was take our conversation and copy and paste it here...that is why it is sooum...different looking...lol...as a warning...its based on our fave couple...Omi x Chase...with a bunch of odd things tossed in...so...tell me what u think and stuff...enjoy my insanity story!**

** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

yoyo says:

the end of Finding Omi

Arriscas says:

yoyo says:

Chase stands up tall and speaks

yoyo says:

"now that u have tasted evil it may be harder for u to resist the next time!"

yoyo says:

and then says Omi

Arriscas says:

yoyo says:

"hah!i am stronger then that!even if evil tastes sweet and tangy i shall resist!"

yoyo says:

and Rai goes

Arriscas says:

XP lol

yoyo says:

"wait...WHAT?since when did evil actually have a taste?"

yoyo says:

Kimoko says

Arriscas says:

OMG! LOL

yoyo says:

"um...Omi...evil is not something u taste..."

yoyo says:

Clay spouts

yoyo says:

"yeah little buddy...the only way to taste something evil is to have actually of..."

Arriscas says:

XD

yoyo says:

all the warriors look at Omi in shock

yoyo says:

Chase laughs

yoyo says:

"YES!i took my little one out to dinner to celebrate his come to evil!"

Arriscas says:

OMG!

yoyo says:

Omi shouts

yoyo says:

"it was an all u can eat buffet!"

yoyo says:

Wuya points out

yoyo says:

"Of Evil!"

Arriscas says:

XD

yoyo says:

lol

yoyo says:

and then...

yoyo says:

Chase drops down and points at Omi dramatically

yoyo says:

er...dramatically

yoyo says:

lol

Arriscas says:

lol

yoyo says:

there may be more evil in u then u think

yoyo says:

and Omi says

yoyo says:

"u are right

yoyo says:

er...add the other " in

yoyo says:

lol

Arriscas says:

O.o

yoyo says:

"i knew the secret to defeating evil..."

yoyo says:

"but i didnt use it...sniffle"

Arriscas says:

nods

yoyo says:

Chase declares

Arriscas says:

Aw...

yoyo says:

"HA HA!u only thought u knew the way to defeat evil...but u saw how to defeat good because i used the reversing mirror!HA HA HA!"

yoyo says:

and Omi wipes the tears from his eye and yells

Arriscas says:

Evil Chase... --

yoyo says:

"HA HA yourself!"

Arriscas says:

LOLOLOL

yoyo says:

"u only thought that it was evil i was looking for!"

yoyo says:

"actually..."

Arriscas says:

OMg this is so funny!

yoyo says:

"i wasnt looking for way to defeat evil at all!"

yoyo says:

and all the monks besides Omi go

yoyo says:

"OMG?"

yoyo says:

and Wuya is like

yoyo says:

"im lost..."

yoyo says:

and Chase goes

Arriscas says:

((I can't stop laughing! You're killing me! XD)))

yoyo says:

"well if it wasnt evil u were looking for then what?"

yoyo says:

Omi points at Chase and declares loudly

yoyo says:

"i was looking for the answer to how to be the seme!"

Arriscas says:

LOLOLOL

yoyo says:

well?

Arriscas says:

OMG

yoyo says:

u dooooo know what seme is right?

Arriscas says:

That was so funny!

yoyo says:

and Chase steps back in shock

Arriscas says:

yeah i know

Arriscas says:

I'm stilll laughing so hard

yoyo says:

"NOOOOOO!i am the only one that can be seme!"

Arriscas says:

XD

yoyo says:

and Omi crosses his arms smirking

yoyo says:

"NOT anymore Chase!"

Arriscas says:

yoyo says:

Chase covers his eyes in anguish

Arriscas says:

Poor chase...

yoyo says:

for how could he ever be the one that was the uke

yoyo says:

he was the master of evil

yoyo says:

not the bottom

yoyo says:

but wait

Arriscas says:

yeah

yoyo says:

he stood up

yoyo says:

"OMI!u only thought u had seen how to be the seme!"

Arriscas says:

O.O

yoyo says:

"but...what u didnt see was ONCE AGAIN i used the reversing mirror!"

yoyo says:

"so if u go along with your plan of being the seme then it u who will be my uke!"

yoyo says:

points dramatically

yoyo says:

Clay whispers

Arriscas says:

XP take that Omi

yoyo says:

"hey guys...dont u think they use the reversing mirror whenever they wanna change something?"

yoyo says:

Kimiko shushes him

yoyo says:

"quiet!this is getting good!"

Arriscas says:

LOL

yoyo says:

Rai faints having lost it

yoyo says:

Omi shouts

Arriscas says:

LOL Ki sure is getting inetersted

yoyo says:

"NOT FAIR!u did not!"

yoyo says:

Chase sticks his tongue out

yoyo says:

"i did tooooooo!"

Arriscas says:

LOLOLOLOL

yoyo says:

"so nyeh!im evil and i can do whatever i want!"

yoyo says:

Omi starts to cry

yoyo says:

"NOT FAIR!"

yoyo says:

"i wanted to be the seme this time!"

Arriscas says:

on the floor laughing

yoyo says:

Wuya screams

yoyo says:

"THIS TIME?"

yoyo says:

"how long has this been going on?"

Arriscas says:

This time? o.o

yoyo says:

Chase and Omi look away from eachother slightly embarresed

yoyo says:

Omi pokes his fingers together

Arriscas says:

aw...

yoyo says:

"um...since we met master monk Guan..."

yoyo says:

Rai sits up

yoyo says:

"wait...so u are telling me..."

yoyo says:

Kimioko covers his mouth

yoyo says:

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!the lovers are getting past their differences!"

yoyo says:

Clay shakes his head

Arriscas says:

LOL

Arriscas says:

Go kimiko

yoyo says:

"i think u have issues Kimiko..."

yoyo says:

she hits him with Rai

Arriscas says:

lol

yoyo says:

then smiles at Omi and Chase

yoyo says:

"okay u two...now kiss and make up!"

yoyo says:

Chase growls

Arriscas says:

O.o

yoyo says:

"i will not be told what to do!"

yoyo says:

Wuya waaves a flag

yoyo says:

er...waves

Arriscas says:

yeah--

yoyo says:

"YAY!go Chase!"

yoyo says:

Kimko waves her own flag

Arriscas says:

Yay

yoyo says:

"GO OMI!"

yoyo says:

Omi goes into a defencive pose

Arriscas says:

LOL

Arriscas says:

Go ChaseOmi!

yoyo says:

"i challenge u...to a battle of the top!"

yoyo says:

Chase smirks

yoyo says:

"i accept your challenge!loser submits and knows that the bottom is where they belong!"

yoyo says:

he also goes into a might warrior stance of doom

Arriscas says:

This is so cool!

yoyo says:

er...mighty

yoyo says:

u like it?

Arriscas says:

like it! I LOVE IT!

yoyo says:

Omi glares

yoyo says:

"the game is..."

yoyo says:

Chase holds out a hand

yoyo says:

"we will have a DIFFERENT kind of game!"

yoyo says:

Omi blinks

yoyo says:

"what kind of game?"

Arriscas says:

wonder what

yoyo says:

Chase snickers

yoyo says:

"the game...TRUTH OR DARE!"

Arriscas says:

Sweet!

yoyo says:

everyone gasps in shock

yoyo says:

Chase nods

yoyo says:

"all will play this game

yoyo says:

not just me and my lover...er...little one..."

yoyo says:

Jack peeks in from under Clay's hat

yoyo says:

"meeee toooo?"

Arriscas says:

LOL

Arriscas says:

Jack too

yoyo says:

Djo kicks Jack out from under the hat

yoyo says:

er...Dojo

yoyo says:

"this is my house!go find your own!"

Arriscas says:

OMG! LOL

yoyo says:

so all the combaters stand to fight...er...truth or dare...

yoyo says:

Jack whimpers and hides behind...his...uh...hands

Arriscas says:

I wonder who will begin...

yoyo says:

Rai sighs and stands up

yoyo says:

"im tired of this..."

yoyo says:

"i dont know whats going on!"

Arriscas says:

oh shut up Rai --

yoyo says:

Kimiko grabs his lips

yoyo says:

"gawd u are soo dumb!its obvious to see that two lovers are having a fight!we have to fix this!"

yoyo says:

Clay blinks

Arriscas says:

Aw...

yoyo says:

"why are u so intent of bringing those two together?"

yoyo says:

Kimiko giggles

yoyo says:

"cuz love is sooo sweet!even if its with Chase and Omi!"

yoyo says:

Chase and Omi stare at her confused

Arriscas says:

X3

yoyo says:

Chase whispers

yoyo says:

"id never think she would accept this"

yoyo says:

Omi whispers back

Arriscas says:

Me too --

yoyo says:

"she is a girl...no one knows what they think..."

Arriscas says:

LOLOL

yoyo says:

Wuya yells

yoyo says:

"im sick of this!"

Arriscas says:

My tummy hurts dy

Arriscas says:

already

yoyo says:

points at Raimundo

yoyo says:

want me to stop?

Arriscas says:

no! XD

yoyo says:

okay then...

yoyo says:

so Wuya points at Raimund

yoyo says:

er...Raimundo

yoyo says:

"TRUTH OR DARE?"

Arriscas says:

yoyo says:

Rai looks slightly ill

yoyo says:

"um...truth?"

Arriscas says:

O.o

yoyo says:

Wuya smiles and hugs him

Arriscas says:

Truth?

yoyo says:

"do u think im pretty?"

Arriscas says:

Holly...

Arriscas says:

o.o

yoyo says:

Raimundo shoves her off and hides behind Kimiko

yoyo says:

"lady id rather be gay!"

yoyo says:

"not that im not or anything..."

Arriscas says:

XD

Arriscas says:

take that wuya

yoyo says:

Kimiko gives him an evil look

yoyo says:

"u better NOT be!"

yoyo says:

Rai nods and whimpers slightly, then he turns to Chase

yoyo says:

"okay...so im really confused!so um...truth or dare?"

yoyo says:

Chase ponders a moment

yoyo says:

"dare..."

yoyo says:

Rai taps his head

Arriscas says:

Dare wow

yoyo says:

"so um...if u ACTAULLY like Omi as im not sure u do...u wouldnt mind doing something loving would u?"

yoyo says:

Chase narrows his eyes

yoyo says:

"what do u mean worm?"

yoyo says:

a smile crosses Rai's face

Arriscas says:

XP

yoyo says:

"cuz i think that u dont really love him!that this is all a plan to get him to the dark side!if u really did love him...them u wouldnt mind doing this!Chase i DARE u to kiss Omi on the lips!"

yoyo says:

Chase's eyes light up and he laughs joyfully

yoyo says:

"is that all?i would be delighted!"

yoyo says:

he grabs Omi and picks him up

yoyo says:

"little one...i was dared to kiss u..."

Arriscas says:

XD

Arriscas says:

Aw...

yoyo says:

Omi smiles and holds his cheeks

yoyo says:

"if i remember correctly...the first time we kissed was also on a dare..."

yoyo says:

the two close the gap between them and share a romantic and lingering kiss

yoyo says:

Raimundo turns a pale color as his eyes nearly bug out of his head

yoyo says:

"oh...my...GAWD?they...they dooo..."

yoyo says:

he turns to Clay and Kimkio and points at Chase and Omi

Arriscas says:

LOL Raimundos' reaction is priceless XD

yoyo says:

"they do...really they do l...lo...lo...love...eachother?"

yoyo says:

Kimiko sighs happily clasping her hands against her cheek

Arriscas says:

Yes raimundo

Arriscas says:

wiat can you top for a moment

yoyo says:

"yes...isnt it romantic?"

Arriscas says:

stop

yoyo says:

stops

Arriscas says:

wait

yoyo says:

whats up?

Arriscas says:

nothing

Arriscas says:

brb

yoyo says:

okee dokee

yoyo says:

doo doo doo

Arriscas says:

back

yoyo says:

what was up?

Arriscas says:

nothing... just bathroom ;

yoyo says:

i see

yoyo says:

joy!

yoyo says:

soooo

yoyo says:

where were we?

Arriscas says:

XD

Arriscas says:

Kimiko saying isn't it romantic?

yoyo says:

okee dokee

yoyo says:

ahem

Arriscas says:

waits

yoyo says:

and thus now it was Chases turn

Arriscas says:

wee

yoyo says:

he points at Jack

yoyo says:

"truth...or dare u maggot on the face of evil!"

yoyo says:

Jack squeaks and tries to bury his face into the ground

yoyo says:

"d...d...dare?"

Arriscas says:

lol

Arriscas says:

wrong move

yoyo says:

"fine then...i dare u too...hmmmmm"

yoyo says:

Chase taps his cheek

yoyo says:

"what is a good idea

yoyo says:

something soooo revolting"

yoyo says:

"yet...humorous at the same time..."

yoyo says:

Jack stands up

yoyo says:

"HEY!this is nooo way to treat an evil boy genius!"

yoyo says:

"i have rights ya know!"

Arriscas says:

LOL

yoyo says:

Chase snaps his fingers as many large cats surround him

yoyo says:

"actually no u dont...and your dare is to...dress up like a girl!"

yoyo says:

he covers his mouth to stop his evil laughter

yoyo says:

"oh i am sooo bad"

Arriscas says:

HAHA XP

yoyo says:

Omi shakes his head

yoyo says:

"that is most wrong Chase...dressing a male in a females clothing...i have never seen u sink sooo low!"

Arriscas says:

yoyo says:

Chase nods

yoyo says:

"yes little one...but not so low as to be on the bottom...which is where u will remember is your rightful place!"

yoyo says:

Omi yells

yoyo says:

"i am to be by your side not UNDER your side!"

Arriscas says:

LOL

Arriscas says:

LOL

yoyo says:

"we shall see...we shall see little one...now Jack...onto the female garbs!"

yoyo says:

Jack whimpers

yoyo says:

"i dont wanna...i wanna go home!"

yoyo says:

Chase sighs

yoyo says:

"if u do not do this then u will have to do another dare...and that will be to kiss Wuya!"

Arriscas says:

C'mon Jack...

yoyo says:

Jack screams and covers his mouth

yoyo says:

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

yoyo says:

Wuya glares

yoyo says:

"i am not that bad!"

yoyo says:

everyone shouts at her

yoyo says:

"OH YES U ARE!"

Arriscas says:

lol

Arriscas says:

agree

yoyo says:

she crosses her arms and pouts

yoyo says:

((i actually dont hate Wuya that much...but its fun to make fun of her!))

Arriscas says:

I agree too

yoyo says:

Jack grumbles as Kimiko drags him off to a changing room

Arriscas says:

LOL

Arriscas says:

poor Jack

yoyo says:

"u will hear of this later!this isnt the end of Jack Spicer, EVIL BOY GENIUS!"

yoyo says:

a few minute later he walks out

yoyo says:

actually more like stomps out

Arriscas says:

OMG LOL

yoyo says:

wearing a pretty pink and black frilly dress and white stockings

yoyo says:

bows and clips in his hair

yoyo says:

and cute black shoes with matching pink bows

Arriscas says:

I can picture that and is so funny! XD

Arriscas says:

LOL

yoyo says:

he crosses his arms

yoyo says:

"i will get u for this!u will all pay when i rule the world!now mercy for any of u!"

yoyo says:

"none!"

Arriscas says:

yoyo says:

he rips off the dress, accidently pulling off his own clothes as well

yoyo says:

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Arriscas says:

OMG!´

yoyo says:

screaming like only he can he runs in his undies back to the dressing room

Arriscas says:

OMG! So damn funny

yoyo says:

and another few minutes later he comes out in his normal sciency goth outfit

yoyo says:

"no one saw that...right?"

yoyo says:

Clay chuckles

Arriscas says:

lol

Arriscas says:

I did XD

yoyo says:

"i rekkin just about everyone here has seen your whities more then once Jack...it aint no hooping and hollering deal no more!"

Arriscas says:

lol

yoyo says:

((does that sound like Clay?i was trying...))

Arriscas says:

in my opinion yes...

yoyo says:

((sweet!))

yoyo says:

Jack grumbles and dusts himself off...then a big smile comes to his face

yoyo says:

"oh yeah baby!its my turn!time for u to get what u deserve!"

Arriscas says:

Go Jack. XD

yoyo says:

"see now...Jackie boy has got the ball and its his turn to take it home!"

yoyo says:

Kimiko sighs

yoyo says:

"just pick someone already!"

Arriscas says:

agreed

yoyo says:

Jack rubs his hands together and points at Chase

yoyo says:

"truth or dare?"

Arriscas says:

Chase again?

yoyo says:

he laughs evilly

yoyo says:

Chase sighs and shakes his head

Arriscas says:

dare I guessin?

Arriscas says:

I'm

yoyo says:

"u buffoon!it seems u dont even know how to play this simple game!"

yoyo says:

"i cannot shoose the person who picked u!"

yoyo says:

er...choose...

yoyo says:

Jack frowns

Arriscas says:

I was wondering about that

yoyo says:

"oh..."

yoyo says:

he sits and thinks a minute

yoyo says:

hmmmmm

yoyo says:

the only ones left are Kimiko, Clay and Omi...

yoyo says:

Dojo peeks his head out from the hat

yoyo says:

thats right...not me!

yoyo says:

im not in this!

yoyo says:

"i dont care who is on top or bottom!"

Arriscas says:

lol

yoyo says:

"u can all be in the middle for all i care!"

Arriscas says:

OMG!

yoyo says:

Wuya grabs him and shakes

Arriscas says:

XP

yoyo says:

"its not about us its about those two!if they would just get over their warrior instincts and settle this like normal gay boys then we wouldnt be in this mess!"

yoyo says:

"sssooorrryyyy...stttooopppp...shhhakkiinnng mmeeeeee!"

yoyo says:

Clay grabs Dojo and tosses him back under his hat

Arriscas says:

poor Dojo XP

yoyo says:

Wuya storms over to her seat and plops down on it

yoyo says:

"im tried of this!"

yoyo says:

"cant u just destroy the little monk and be done with it?i mean...u ARE the prince of evil..."

yoyo says:

Chase and Omi glare at her

yoyo says:

Omi smiles and says

yoyo says:

"yes he is the prince of evil...and u are the old hag of evil!"

yoyo says:

Chase hugs Omi tightly

Arriscas says:

Aw...

yoyo says:

"i have taught u well little one!your evil IS stronger then u think!"

Arriscas says:

huggie X3

yoyo says:

Omi sighs and looks into Chases eyes

Arriscas says:

XD

yoyo says:

"Chase...i do have evil within me"

yoyo says:

"but so do u have good within u..."

Arriscas says:

Really?

Arriscas says:

Good point

yoyo says:

"how could u take me to such a wonderful restuarant and not skimp on the bill unless u didnt have some good inside?"

yoyo says:

"i can see the light inside u..."

yoyo says:

Chase nods and strokes Omis head

yoyo says:

"as i can see your shadows young one"

yoyo says:

Jack waves at the two

Arriscas says:

LOL

yoyo says:

"heeeelllloooooo...my turn for the game!"

yoyo says:

Omi cuddles in Chases arms

yoyo says:

"i am sorry for trying to make u the uke"

yoyo says:

"i know my rightful place is by your side underneath u..."

Arriscas says:

Aww how sweet

yoyo says:

Chase sighs and lifts Omi's head

Arriscas says:

--

yoyo says:

"but i was wrong for forcing u to be underneath me all the time"

yoyo says:

"perhaps we can take turns?"

yoyo says:

Omi smiles brightly and squeals with delight, hugging Chase tightly

Arriscas says:

Turns?

Arriscas says:

Hm...

yoyo says:

Kimiko grips Rai in a death grip as she coos and giggles over the cute scene

Arriscas says:

X3

yoyo says:

Clay tries to pull her off as Rai is turning blue

yoyo says:

Wuya falls alseep in the chair...bored to death...

Arriscas says:

Mean Wuya >. 

yoyo says:

Jack hops up and down waving his arms

yoyo says:

"hello?me?its my turn!HELLOOOOO?"

Arriscas says:

lol

Arriscas says:

Shut Up Jack

yoyo says:

Chase looks at Omi with slight sadness

yoyo says:

"i did not mean to trick u..."

yoyo says:

"and i shall be more good if u desire..."

yoyo says:

Omi shakes his head

yoyo says:

"u can no more be good then i can be evil, but that is why i love u so"

Arriscas says:

yoyo says:

"u are verything i am not...and yet we cannot stand life without eachother!"

yoyo says:

er...everything...

yoyo says:

damn my spelling!

yoyo says:

Chase and Omi share another,even more passionate kiss...this one leaving everyone forgotten

Arriscas says:

don't worry about the spelling

yoyo says:

they hold eachother as Chase pulls away he whispers

yoyo says:

"it seems we have tied...allow me to take u out to dinner to celebrate!"

yoyo says:

and so Omi resting gently in Chases arms is carried off into the sunset...leaving the others behind

Arriscas says:

Aw... that is so sweet and romantic

yoyo says:

Kimiko lets go of Rai and hops around

Arriscas says:

LOL

yoyo says:

"that was sooo cute!i want to see some more!"

yoyo says:

Rai rubs his neck

Arriscas says:

XP

yoyo says:

"not me...but i have a question...so is Omi evil or Chase good?"

yoyo says:

Clay shakes his head

yoyo says:

"i dont think we'll ever know partner!"

Arriscas says:

yeah...

yoyo says:

and the three monks leave shaking their heads in confusion

yoyo says:

meanwhile

yoyo says:

Jack stands over Wuya poking her sleeping form with a stick

yoyo says:

"hey Wuya...truth or dare?"

Arriscas says:

OMG LOLOLOLOL

yoyo says:

"come on...truth...or...dare?"

yoyo says:

THE END!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoyo: um...well?what did u think?hopefully it wasnt dumb...u at least had to know what seme anf uke meant...hopefully u all did...anway...i do love reviews and such!even if its a mean one...id like to see/hear what u have to say!ta ta!


End file.
